Victim
by Garden Biscuits
Summary: Gale Hawthorne - famous model, wealthy, and he was already taken. Katniss Everdeen - the girl never expecting to land a job as his girlfriend's assistant and as the hours go by, her resistance to another model whom she can't seem to stop avoiding,Cato, grows weaker and weaker by the minute, only allowing Katniss to fall as another one of his pawns. She was a victim. GxKxC MODERN
1. Distinctive

**Chapter One - ****Distinctive**

"I can't believe he's here in Panem! Do you think we'll be lucky enough to meet him?" A red-headed girl bounced up and down happily with her equally excited friends surrounding her. They were laughing, giggling, and staring at the large poster hanging across the streets from them.

"He's so gorgeous..." The short blond said, trailing away from her sentence.  
ha

"_Who _is that anyway?" The brunette girl standing beside her gawking friends was bluntly chewing on a croissant. She was hopelessly waiting for them to continue walking again in the lively streets of Panem.

One girl gasped dramatically. "You don't know who he is? He's Gale - Gale Hawthorne! He is only the sexiest male model EVER! Katniss, you should have known this by now!"

"Annie," Katniss signed impatiently. "I don't care about any of this stuff. What I _do_ care about is you, me, and Prim going back home."

"Fine. Fine."

* * *

Katniss scrolled down list of available jobs, unhappy that every single job was either too difficult or barely had any kind of decent salary that could last her for a full month. Katniss had already finished high school; college was something that she wasn't aiming for and her younger sister, Primrose, was the only living family member she cared about. Their mother had went off to marry a rich beau five months ago, leaving them behind in their somewhat decent house. Strangely, the woman also left behind fifty thousand dollars in hopes that her children would forgive her for leaving at such a sudden time.

"Cashier, toilet scrubber, catsitter..."

The bright colors of one particular advertisement caught her eye. She examined it curiously before grabbing the house's only phone to call the number listed on the ad.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm interested in that job offer you posted online."

The woman at the other end cheered happily, causing Katniss to flinch and pull the phone a few inches away from her. "Yes! I need an assistant right away. If you could please come to the address l put on the ad, then we can start as soon as possible."

Katniss sighed in relief. "When do I st-?"

"Now."

* * *

The advertisement's main location was not what Katniss had expected it to be. She stood in front of a large building down in the busiest city of Panem. High-end stores were all over the place with several tall company buildings smacked right into all the chaos of people and vehicles going up and down the street. It was almost pitch black in the night, but the lights of the city made it seem like the city itself was alive, and indeed it was. Katniss reluctantly found the strength to finally go inside the building, heading in the direction of the female receptionist who instantly settled her dark brown eyes onto Katniss' gray ones.

"You must be the new assistant. Please follow me to Miss Shim's office."

The woman gestured for Katniss to come into the elevator with her. She quickly pressed one button, and in a matter of seconds, they were both standing on the twenty-eighth floor. Company employees were all over the place. Many were clutching onto several sheets of paper filled in with important information or typing at the computers.

"Just take a right over there and stop when you see the large white door."

"But there are so many doors here. How will I-?"

The receptionist interrupted her. "You'll know when you've found it."

Katniss paused for a minute, staring at the doors of the elevator she had just ridden, but the whole traveling process to the job's location was way too long. She fumbled through the floor, checking every white door that she passed. The fact was - _all _the floor's doors were white. It took about a half an hour until Katniss found that one particular large white door. Nervously, she knocked on it.

A young blond girl answered the door.

"Welcome! I've been waiting for you," She greeted happily. "You're my new assistant, is that correct? My name is Glimmer Shim - Shim's for Shimmer. The modeling agency thought that shortening my name was better than having it said fully. Oh, wait! I haven't invited you inside yet. Come in. Come in."

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. I guess I'll be working in your company from now on." Katniss stated as she stepped into Glimmer's office.

"This is my father's company, but he's away right now." It wasn't hard to notice Glimmer's bubbly tone change to a more serious-like one. It was safe to assume that she didn't get along well with her father, and perhaps her mother too.

"Anyway," Glimmer sighed. "I need you to accompany me to a party tonight."

"To be honest, Miss, I'm not really fit for a party right now."

"Just call me Glimmer like everyone else does. And don't worry about that, Katniss. I have people who specialize for these type of events." With a small phone call, two stylists came into the room.

"Cinna! Holly! I need you both to help my assistant prepare for a night party today. We'll be leaving within two hours."

"Right this way," The male stylist said gently, holding out his hand to Katniss. She hesitated for a moment, but eventually agreed to be be 'stylized'.

"This won't hurt, right?"

"Right...of course."

Something in the stylist's tone told Katniss otherwise.

* * *

"You look gorgeous, Katniss. Are you ready?" Glimmer came into the dressing room. She was in a beautiful red cocktail dress that went down to her knees; her hair was put into a very elegant bun, and the matching red heels she was wearing only added to her tall height. Cinna and Holly had already left, leaving their 'work' to go examine herself.

Katniss looked at herself in the mirror. She was taken aback slightly by what she saw - herself with her long brunette hair curled together into a tight twist ending with more curls at the bottom. She wore an emerald green one shoulder cocktail dress, and her feet were adorned by a black set of stiletto heels, which she was still trying to get comfortable walking around with.

"Yeah, I am."

"I have a limo waiting for us outside. Come on."

The girls quickly went down to the main floor, exited the building, and went inside the long black limousine parked conveniently next to the entrance. Katniss sat uncomfortably in the car seat. Glimmer was sitting next to her, using a small makeup compact to put on a slight tint of lipstick. Their driver took a head start doing his job, and it wasn't long before they stopped in front of a huge mansion. Several other limousines and a few cars were already parked at the location, but there were still people arriving. Katniss peered outside the car window, observing the many glamorous guests walking out of their vehicles into the parking lot.

"Miss." The sudden voice of the driver startled her, making Katniss realize that Glimmer was already standing outside, waiting for her to come out.

"Sorry."

"We're missing all the fun!"

"What on earth am I supposed to do here anyway?"

"You're a guest and besides, we have to go meet up with my boyfriend."

Glimmer pulled Katniss into the mansion's main room where people were talking to each other, or gathering around the refreshments table. Katniss felt like she was in a completely different atmosphere. It was strange being around the high-society.

"Glimmer." A young male suddenly come toward Glimmer, giving her a slight peck on the lips, to which she responded strongly back to. The male was tall, handsome, and had short brown hair. He looked familiar...

Could it be?...

"Katniss, this is Gale."

"You're the new assistant, right? Pleasure to meet you."

"Gale? Hawthorne?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He laughed.

"No. No. I was just shocked. My friends are huge fans of yours."

The conversation was cut short when Glimmer and Gale went off to get some drinks. Meanwhile, Katniss was left alone.

"I better find something to do." She muttered to herself.

"Lost?" It seemed like everyone just loved to startle her.

"What the..."

Katniss turned around to meet the eyes of a tall male with noticeably blond hair. He was extremely handsome.

"No. Just left behind."

"I'm Cato." He chuckled, placing his drink on top of the table next to them.

"I'm Katniss Ever-"

"Cato, I didn't know you would come." Glimmer and Gale appeared somehow behind Katniss; their faces showed clear disdain.

"I was wondering when I'd see you two."

"If that's the case, we'll be moving over there."

Glimmer tugged Katniss along, but before she could, Cato grabbed Katniss forward toward him. He leaned down, low enough to whisper into Katniss' left ear.

"I'll see you later, _Katniss_."

* * *

Author's Note: I thought about this earlier when I got myself into a tight situation today. As for the future, the second chapter will be long, trust me. I just wanted to get the first chapter done before I did anything else today.

Tell me your thoughts. I'd love to hear them.

Also, this chapter has not been fully proofread yet. I promise I'll check it over again tomorrow. Please pardon any mistakes!


	2. Take a Spin

**Chapter Two - Take a Spin**

Katniss was hurriedly pulled into a limo by Glimmer, who was still distraught from meeting Cato. Gale, however, trailed shortly behind them.**  
**

"Why are we leaving so early?"

"Because of that arrogant, notorious playboy, Katniss. What did he even say to you?" Glimmer leaned her left arm against the limo's window; her face beared a hazy expression. It was one that Katniss could not read. Gale shifted in his spot, relaxing gently to put his hand around Glimmer's shoulders. Katniss, on the other hand, was seated uncomfortably on the opposite side, where she could examine the couple—intensely, if she wanted to at least.

"We didn't talk much, Glimmer. I was just trying to look busy and somehow he came over, thinking that I was lost."

Glimmer sighed.

"Driver, just start the car now please."

* * *

Cato smirked effortlessly at the waitress carrying a tray of refreshments around; the simple act earned him a small blush creeping up toward the woman's cheeks and she let out a slight giggle. Cato knew he had this effect on females for many of them were so giddy and shy around him, but that one girl—Katniss...was it? He had never really had the chance to learn her full name since the infamous couple Gale and Glimmer had interrupted his budding conversation with her.

"So," Finnick Odair, the model from Russia _and_ host of the party, asked. "Who's that girl you were talking to, Cato?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Cato leaned against the wall.

"Katniss Everdeen, if I heard her correctly. The two idiot models-next-door came in and took her away before I could chat with her some more."

"Since when do you ever chat? Isn't just all about the sex, Cato?"

"That's more of your style, Odair."

Finnick chuckled at him.

"Say, where did the three head off to anyway?"

"Not sure. Marvel said that they left the building already." Or where they really hiding somewhere? Cato thought about all the possibilities before settling comfortably on the idea that they just seemingly left.

"How's Glimmer by the way?"

"Still mad over...the incident..."

"Not a surprise, really. After what happened..."

The conversation fell into complete silence, but Cato wasn't done thinking for the while. He still had a lot in his mind to think about, separating one certain spot to ponder about the girl, Katniss Everdeen. Just who exactly was she?

* * *

"Is he gone?" Glimmer asked anxiously; her finger tapping non-stop on top of her desk. She and Katniss had changed into business casual clothes.

"Yeah, he is." Katniss responded. "What's wrong with you, Glimmer?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Well, it can't be nothing since you're so anxious about 'nothing' right now." Katniss quietly took a seat in the light brown lounge-chair next to Glimmer's desk. It was still dark outside and the city's beautiful atmosphere could be seen out from the crystal clear windows recently installed into the office.

"Tell me." Katniss said.

"Katniss."

"What is it?"

"I'm not angry or sad about Cato. I'm mad about that fact that he just suddenly shows up out of nowhere again. Cato...first of all, his full name is Cato Ashby, Katniss. He's a terrific and drop dead gorgeous male model. But no one's perfect. Cato likes to toy around with emotions, and it seems like he's interested in you at the moment. Back three years ago during July of 2009, there was an incident. The m-"

Without warning, the door slammed open, revealing a tall brunette. Excitedly, the girl let out a shrill squeal; she raced up toward Glimmer, spreading her arms out to force a hug upon the blond.

"GLIMMER!"

"CLOVE! What are you doing here?" Glimmer squealed, equally as excited.

Katniss' mouth fell open. She was shocked.

The brunette turned around to face her, a devious smile began to form on her face.

"And what have we here?" She said.

"Katniss Everdeen, I haven't seen you since our years in high school together. Remember those _precious_ times we had? I sure did."

"How could I ever forget?" Katniss responded. She had remembered Clove as the bitch of the school. It was she who had ruined Katniss' high school life.

_::Start of Flashback::_

_"Hey Everdeen, heard you screwed half of the football team."_

_"Aiming to fuck everyone, right?"  
_

_"Such a slut, look at her. All innocent on the outside, but the inside's a whole 'nother story, huh?"  
_

_"I didn't do any of that!" Katniss screamed, running out of the school.  
_

___::End of Flashback::_

"Why are you here, Clove?" She said bitterly. The last person Katniss had ever wanted to see was standing right in front of her; face filled with a sickeningly sweet smile, Clove flipped her straight brown hair behind her shoulder. Her stunning dark green dress was accompanied by a set of gold clover earrings dangling from her ears. Katniss kept her eyes set on Clove's wedges, trying to avoid the girl's fake...everything.___  
_

"I came to see you, Glimmer."

"What do you need?" Glimmer chirped happily.

"Foxface just wanted to let you know that the fall photo shoot has been moved to nine o'clock tomorrow."

"Instead of Friday?"

"Yes, but isn't your _new_ assistant supposed to tell you this?"

Katniss scowled to herself.

Damn her.

"Give her a break, Clove. I just hired her today and besides, I don't want to have some kind of emotionless, robot-like assistant, do I?"

"Do you? I have one of those and they're just fine, but we'll talk about that later. I'm late for the fashion show. Darcy wants to make me the star."

"See you later, Glimmer and Glimmer's new assistant!" Clove walked out the door not before accidentally tripping along the way.

"Thank goodness, she's gone." Glimmer said.

"You don't like her?"

"Nobody does!"

"Is Clove a model, Glimmer?"

"Yes, she is. Not on my level, of course. But she is model material. Why'd you ask?" Katniss watched as Glimmer doodled on a piece of paper in red ink with a pen. It wasn't long before she also noticed a window pop up in the computer on top of Glimmer's desk. She couldn't tell if it was an email or not, but it did look like one.

Glimmer turned around, examining the unknown piece.

* * *

**Email from Gale Hawthorne (GaleHawthorne hungergamesdotcom)**

**Subject: Hey**

Marv stole my phone. U seen Cato lately? :O

* * *

**Email from Glimmer Shimmer (GlimmerShimmer hungergamesdotcom)**

**Re: Hey**

Not since the party. Everything OK?

* * *

**Email from Gale Hawthorne (GaleHawthorne thungergamesdotcom)  
**

**Re: Hey  
**

Everything's fine. Just surprised that his ass showed up out of nowhere. C u later, love.

* * *

**Email from Glimmer Shimmer (GlimmerShimmer hungergamesdotcom)  
**

**Re: Hey**

Bye, babe~

* * *

With a click, Glimmer closed the window.

"Is everything okay?" Katniss asked.

"No problem at all, Katniss. Gale was just checking in to see if anything bad had happened lately. Why don't we go downstairs, and greet the guests?"

"Guests?! It's not even morning yet!"

"Relax. They've only just arrived ten minutes ago when we were talking to Clove. I arranged for them to come a day before I hired you. They're just here for a little hang out. Let's go."

Katniss followed Glimmer as she walked out of the office and into the nearest elevator. It wasn't long before they were on the fifth floor, staring at the many males and females roaming about. It reminded Katniss of when she had arrived at the party from earlier, but this 'little' hang out was enormous. There was at least one-hundred guests. Most of them were from the party, but they all wore seemingly casual clothing. One bronze-haired male in particular walked up toward her and Glimmer.

"Glimmer! You missed out on all the fun earlier. It seems like everyone is gathered here now for - what - a meeting or something?"

"Not a meeting, something like a gathering maybe."

"And a gathering has more than one-hundred guests?"

"Sure, _my_ gatherings do. Others _don't_." Glimmer smiled playfully at Finnick, solely unaware of another male approaching her.

"Flirting, are we? I wonder what would happen if I just happened to let this slip to that Hawthorne of yours. He wouldn't be so happy, would he?"

From the smooth, silky voice Katniss knew that it could only be Cato, but this time he was wearing black shades. She stared at him as he took the shades off, allowing her to take a good look at his light blue eyes.

"I'm not flirting with him, Ashby. It's called being friendly. You should really try it sometime, especially since Gale isn't here to have a word in this conversation."

Cato ignored her response, locking his steely eyes onto Katniss.

"I never really got your name. Care to repeat it to me again?"

"Oh, that's right!" The bronze-haired boy interjected. "I'm Finnick Odair. You're Glimmer's new assistant!"

"My name's Katniss Everdeen."

She found her hand being slowly taken by Cato, who gently kissed it before setting it back down.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm going to take two OC's (original characters) from my readers. Eva and I pick the chosen original characters. If you want your OC (original character) to be involved in this story as, hopefully, a minor character, please fill out the following form:

Pen-name: (Example: ChocolateBunnies718)

Original Character Submission

Name: (Example: Sally Jones)

Age: (Example: 21)

Features: (Example: Black hair, blue eyes, has freckles, tall, skinny)

Family Background: (Example: Model with Italian descent. Born in Panem to a rich family with two older brothers and one younger sister. She grew up wanting to be a well-known fashion designer, but later decided to pursue a career in modeling. Her family despises her for this and want nothing to do with her. To this day, she has never talked to them since her departure.)

[yes/no] I found a picture that looks similar to my character, I will post the link in my profile for you to see.

**Next chapter to be: Chapter Three - And Don't Fall Down**


End file.
